2011 Changelog Archives
January Link *I'm hoping to get Helvetica released either tonight or tomorrow. There will be a pre-sale of the Roperian Scuba Bag for those who haven't completed all of Asteroid Reef and want to jump into scuba diving in Helvetica. *Helvetica won't be released for at least another 24 hours.. as I think it's only fair to give everyone a 1+ day notice.. to conserve skips, tarpits, etc. I'm still getting to the bottom of SuperReward offers that weren't credited after Dec 21st @ 2pm FVT. Any new offers should now be credited, and even credit back old RLC from a previously uncredited offer. Regardless, we're still talking things over with them to figure out how we can safely credit everyone back shortly. *Helvetica will be coming shortly.. they'll be a pre-sale for a few hours of the Scuba Bag and a countdown of when the underwater gates will be opened. *We're adjusting some costs / point requirements again in Farovia, after analyzing player tendencies now after our changes made in October. Things have looked generally good, but there's a huge gap in point requirements between BC and SC that clearly needs to be addressed. The following changes will be made tomorrow: - Shark Wrangling Skill: 250k to 200k pts required to purchase - Sonar Pulverizor: 482k to 250k pts required to purchase + speeding up leveling by ~25% - Cubey Incinerator: 600k to 300k pts required to purchase - Secrets of Farovia Skill: 800k to 450k pts required to purchase + 350k gold to 200k gold - Spear Gun: 1.2m to 600k pts + 250k gold to 200k gold - Pneumatic Spear Upgrade: 1.2m to 600k pts + speeding up leveling by ~25% - Scuba License Skill: 1.3m to 700k pts + 400k to 250k gold * We'll also be releasing three new higher gold/pt value fish for Magma Reef along with increasing the number of "safe" trips/day that you can do there from 10 to 20 trips/day. * Plus, we have five new fish for Blue Crescent that will be released within the week. The fish will be pole specific for the Sonar and SPHP... to fill leveling gaps. We really don't like having to make any sort of back changes, however there are still some clear issues in player progression due to unanalyzed point requirements made over 1.5 years ago. Our next priority is to add in goals for new players, so they can get a better idea of how things work.. (For example... catching X fish, completing their first quest, advancing to the Minnow Class, buying their first piece of chum, etc) Then we'll soon be adding in "Next Task:" message below the 'My Setup' pole image - similar to the Next Task box in Roperia as it was well received. Just to help with players who are unsure of what exactly to do next, if they're concerned with advancing to the next location. Also, we'll soon be releasing a new feature in Farovia that gives you Free Love Chum when you advance player classes. It will range from ~10 FLC to ~90 FLC. Veterans will be able to claim back dated FLC, which means you can be expecting about ~490 Free Love Chum if you're in Legendaire Class! We're currently holding off on this feature in Roperia, as we have yet to reach a formal agreement with Dictator Danzic. Happy Fishing! *Completed the previously mentioned pole/skill changes. You can now safely lava fish 20 times a day (previously 10/day). We're now going to be implementing a "Next Task:" message to help wranglers along their journey. *Twenty three Sapphire shark catches were just made and then removed by the Farovian Department of Recreation.. as they're not allowing catches to be made of the shark until 7:30pm today. *Fixed the issue with the Rocket Booster saying to "scuba fish -X more times" before it unlocks.. It was from a bug that got through after a big re-design in the "Earl" pages. *The Sapphire Shark has been added to the regular "Blue Crescent Fish List"... and the Hippie migrated out of the dangerous waters of Blue Crescent after two years! The Sapphire Shark takes its spot in the dangerous waters that wranglers.. which makes sense as the "Shark Wrangling Skill" is required at about the same time. *The Handsaw Lure addon has changed in cost by 200k silver. (From 800k to 600k) We're now crediting back 163 people who've purchased it. You'll see a header messsage / skippers log message with the exact silver credit. *The Mega Centriguge addon has changed in cost by 300k silver. (From 1m to 700k) We've now just credited back all people who already purchased it. You'll see a header message / skippers log message with the exact silver credit. Thanks to everyone who's voiced their opinions of the forums over the last couple weeks. We didn't intend on people buying the addons prior to moving on to the next location, but it's clear that players enjoy completing locations before moving on.. and we'll make note of this. *The deckhands have doubled the silver reward in Roperian treasure chests and halved the cost of Prawn, Rock Roach, and Pita chum! We're continuing to make some adjustments in Roperia due to user feedback. February Link *Fixed the boost on the Sig's bonus quests (Oil Drum of Hump Soup & Freezer Full of Fillets) to be similar to the Parribea bonus quests. When you do not meet the pole level requirement for Igor, the boost will be applied to the Reaper and Madcow. We're sorry about the delay with Mount Promontory.. but we're planning to release the region this Tuesday! *Previously the boost changed from the Black Pearl/Sea Dog to the Man O War/Jones Giant Squid when your pole reached a Level 118. We just updated this to a Level 120 because you can't catch these fish until you reach a Level 120 Royal Rescuer/Pyratic Plunder. *Just want to give everyone a heads up with today's 3 level release titled "Mount Promontory - The Naval testing grounds of Roperia"! We're still not certain as to when it'll be released today.. hopefully within 4-5 hours.. we'll give a 1 hour countdown timer / heads up as to when it'll be exactly released. The "Folsom Cruiser" (similar to the Alctraz Cruiser, allows a pole to be attached to back end) will be purchaseable after catching the level 30 Spite Fish and paying 15k silver OR via PayPal $2.99 (which will include 35k silver for the skill/pole). Other costs will be: - Basic Marksmanship Skill (costs 5k silver) - Folsom Pole (costs 30k silver, levels about as fast as the Landscaper pole) - Clay Pigeon chum (60 silver per piece) There will be 10 addons for the Folsom, correctly priced and ranging from 30k to 80k silver each. There will be 10 quests as well - which is a first! We figured people would enjoy more quests.. that are relatively quick to complete. We hope you enjoy the new release.. and we're assuming the speed demons out there would be able to finish the three levels within 2 weeks, if it wasn't for the final addons having quest requirements. More details shortly! *Local seismologists have reported a strange movement in the Great Faronovski Plate... thereby bringing Waterport and Fishertonville further North, towards Blue Crescent. They believe to have seen similar Northwest movement of the the Parribean Islands. Bottom line: This is great news for wranglers traveling to/from Parribea or Waterport or Fishertonville, as you'll experience slightly faster travel times! *Fixed various issues with initial release of Perilimeter.. Everything should be good from here. The second level of Mount Promontory titled "Hexperiment" will be released on Feb 11th at 4pm FVT... to change up the release dates.. and the 3rd level titled "Subaqueous" will be released in another few days after that. *Updated the "Trip Rank" and "Point Rank" on your profile to be combine your roperian / farovian stats together, and then give your rank. (Note: The actual Trip and Point Leaderboards are separated still.. and you'll see a different ranking on those pages as of now) Soon your profile will have a new area called "My Fish Records", under "My Quest Records".. it will display your top 100 fish catch records, and your longest catching streak records. These records will be loaded by users clicking through individual fish leaderboards.. so they may occasionally clear out and need to be refreshed. *Dictator Danzic has prohibited the Chum Delivery addon for purchase until Hexperiment. The 121 people who purchased the Chum Delivery addon have just been credited back the silver and FLC they spent leveling up their Folsom before Danzic dropped down the new law. We've heard Danzic was generous in his FLC reimbursement! Undid previous changes to the Trip / Point ranks on profiles, as it was glitched up and causing some white pages. Love is in the air! We're going to be doing a FLC giveaway each day up to Valentine's Day.. *FYI: Pole addons were removed because if Hexperiment was released with hundreds of people with level 30/30 poles, capable of catching a variety of Hexperiment fish,.. all at once.. would crash the servers badly, creating white pages, and false top 100 fish catches. Which I consider to be much worse than the current situation of reverting and crediting players. Also, I just gave out 100 Red Love Chum to anyone with a fully maxed out Folsom.. you should see a message like: Love is in the air! You've been credited 100 Red Love Chum for having a maxed out, level 20/20, Folsom pole! We appreciate our loyal and dedicated players.. sometimes we may not make it feel like that. Had 0 RLC, have 100. *Released little "hide?" links next to header announcements to hide them! (They're hidden based on browser cookies.) If you ever want to toggle on/off main header announcements just go to: http://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/my?toggle-banner If you ever want to toggle on/off FLC giveaway announcements go to: http://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/my?toggle-flc-banner Don't worry, future FLC giveaway announcements will re-appear, if you've toggled them off. *Released "My Fish Records" on your profile, to display your top 100 fish catches and longest catching streaks. I'm also displaying a list of how many total fish you've caught on your profile, under the 'view all of my catches' section on the right. I'm subtracting 2 fish from the total.. the red lust and the earlness monster. *We just gave away 12 FLC, and then in our News Feed post the image/text said we were giving away 14 FLC.. So I re-did today's FLC giveaway.. congrats for those who were on and actively playing this afternoon - you deserve it! Increased the Red Lust catching chances today.. Started 20% RLC V-Day Sale. Giving away loads of FLC in treasure chests. *Increased the pole level requirement from 65 to 70 on the Jelly Doughnuts quest for the Legionnaires Lance.. because people were getting huge RLC boosts to catch the level 73 Phalanx, and continuing to get loads of "whiffs".. and not leveling up their pole.. This way they'll probably get to level 73 by the time the Phalanx boost is set. *Added the Candle Fish to the 1 day only fish list.. which makes it now catchable with LG in Waterport. Updated animated fishing to automatically disable if it ever takes you longer than 12 seconds to load.. I've seen loads of people fishing, and it taking quite a while. *Fixed the LG reward on the Folsom Pole. The Pulverizer Pizza shouldn't have awarded 1 LG.. it was supposed to be the "Marinara Medley" (9/10th quest). We will not be deducting LG from the 300+ users who've completed the Pulverizer Pizza. *We'll be doing our server maintenance tonight at 8pm FVT for about 1.5 hours. We've held off for a very long time.. so there should be noticeably faster load times after maintenance. If you leave for night fishing during this time, make sure you're in the correct location prior to maintenance at 8pm FVT. *There was a problem with one of our servers that credits users with RLC for the last 12 hours or so.. If you purchased RLC and haven't received it, you should soon receive it when paypal/google begin re-trying to credit your account. Sorry for the inconvenience! *Paid out tournament rubies to classes 8, 9, and 10 for February 25th. The season totals will be updated by tomorrow to show the changes. *Our Fish Wrangler support email and Jillian's main email has been effected by the gmail bug that has effected 40k users. What are the odds! http://techcrunch.com/2011/02/28/gmail-failure-2011/ *We've received a number of emails about using the HTTPS version of Fish Wrangler, and we're not planning on adding it in at this time. It appears most games on facebook still haven't adopted it, and there's no security risk when playing Fish Wrangler as it is. March Link April Link May Link June Link July Link August Link September Link October Link November Link December Link Category:Organisation